


there is always more

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [10]
Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is probably embarrassing to have this many pictures of his brothers on him instead of a girlfriend waiting back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is always more

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _the photograph._

It isn’t so much as a single photograph as it is an entire album stored inside of his phone.

He takes it out on more occasions than he wants to admit.

And maybe he will not admit to this over the rare skype calls with Randy (and Derrick too, walking by in the background with a bowl of what must be soup carefully balanced in one hand), but he takes to any and all of his troop’s ribbing with all the good nature he has never shown his siblings. He takes to them calling him a sap and so many other things.

All of which he finds himself not minding one bit when he is next to his men (and women) and they haven’t walked away when he fishes out his phone from a pocket of his fatigues.

Pointing at himself with that scraped knee and the start of a black eye, Derrick with that bandage haphazardly taped to his elbow, and Randy with his two front teeth missing. The latter being the only thing that is not the result of a fight that started because of something just as stupid as all the things they still fight about now.

It is probably embarrassing to have this many pictures of his brothers on him instead of a girlfriend waiting back home.

But Pete doesn’t delete a single one of those pictures, not even when he is back in Florida, with his two brothers under his command in rear detachment.

He only adds to it.


End file.
